1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag having a cushion portion that is inflated and deployed along a side surface of a vehicle interior for the purpose of protecting occupants in the event of a side collision or a rollover (overturning) of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, most vehicles are standard-equipped with airbags as safety devices. In a general airbag, when sensors detect an impact, an inflator (a gas generator) generates gas, and a cushion portion is inflated and deployed with the gas pressure. In the case of a front airbag, for example, the cushion portion is accommodated in the center of a steering wheel in a folded state. In the case of a curtain airbag, for example, the cushion portion is accommodated in the vicinity of an upper portion of a side door in a rolled state in a roll form.
The cushion portion in an accommodated state needs to maintain the folded or rolled state. For example, in the case of a front airbag, since the cushion portion is accommodated in a housing that also functions as a horn switch, the accommodated form is maintained. On the other hand, in the case of a curtain airbag, since the cushion portion has a long shape, the cushion portion does not have a dedicated housing capable of accommodating the entire cushion portion and the accommodated form thereof is maintained using a tape or the like (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-83781, for example).
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-83781, a cushion portion is attached to a vehicle using mounting components (so-called brackets). Moreover, a tape is wrapped around the cushion portion and the brackets so that the cushion portion is connected to the brackets while maintaining the accommodated form of the cushion portion. However, when an adhesive tape is used, there is a problem in that correction of misalignment of the cushion portion is not allowable unless the tape is attached again, and that the adhesive force might make an attachment operation complex.